


Sorcerer Park Jimin (vmin fantasy au)

by hyyhvmin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anyways, Bangtan Boys | BTS is a Family, Boarding School, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), But make it, Eventual Smut, Everyone Loves Park Jimin (BTS), Familiars, Fantasy, Fights, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter - Freeform, High School, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin Fluff, M/M, Magic, Middle School, Orphan Park Jimin (BTS), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jimin (BTS) is Bad At Feelings, Park Jimin (BTS) is Whipped, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Stranger Things 3, Teen Romance, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Ugh I hate doing tags, Wizard Jeon Jungkook, Wizard Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Wizard Kim Namjoon | RM, Wizard Kim Seokjin | Jin, Wizard Kim Taehyung | V, Wizard Min Yoongi | Suga, Wizard Park Jimin (BTS), Wizards, Yeontan, also, and, and bts is the second biggest supporters, and taehyung is his biggest support, because, because jimin has all those powers, but it goes from year 1 - 7 and extra, eleven - Freeform, from, is - Freeform, its not underage, jimin is an orphan, jimin is the most powerful, like wizard vs demons ish, theres also, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyyhvmin/pseuds/hyyhvmin
Summary: Jimin grew up an orphan at Bangtan School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. When Jimin finally joins the institution as a student at the age of 11, the universe brings great adventures ahead of him.Jimin gets a newfound power which is unlike any other wizard or witch. This brings multiple threats to Jimin, his friends and the school, one of the threats being the reason that his parents were killed.Jimin fights against these threats with the help of his friends (BTS) and his best friend, the love of his life, Kim Taehyung.ORits like harry potter but not really because jimins like scarlet which and its more romance fantasy because vmin are in love and they also have sex when they are older (ill give a warning before it happens)
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Kudos: 7





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be added as i go tbh or not

**IF U WANT TO READ ON WATTPAD INSTEAD:<https://www.wattpad.com/story/232406271-sorcerer-park-jimin-vmin-fantasy-au>** **OR** search "Sorcerer Park Jimin (vmin fantasy au)" by hyyhvmin

COVER PHOTO by @cupidyg on twitter  
https://twitter.com/cupidyg/status/1270021454730612738


	2. notes for better understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> references to harry potter + other concepts that i made to the story
> 
> // comment suggestions if you'd like but i already wrote 4 chapters out of order lmao

references just in case u need help in understanding (if u have read or watched or jus know about harry potter)

Bangtan = Hogwarts 

Bangtan School of Witchcraft and Wizardry = Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Heungtan Village = Hogsmede Village (town in Bangtan / Hogwarts)

humans = muggles (therefore, witches and wizards are not considered humans in this fic)

there are no houses (Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, etc), everyone is separated by year, within the year they are randomly grouped together in six classes with 25 people each. classes are year 1 class A-F, for example class 7C for year 7 class C. every year the classes are randomized again

Dumbledore = Daeshim

there are bunch of spells but it doesn't matter as much because jimin's powers are beyond spells, he basically Psychokinetic / has chaos magic later like scarlet witch from marvel and eleven from stranger things...basically jimin is too strong to be learning combat and spells and charms and sometimes potions but he a good student and has nowhere else to go

THE SPELLS are gonna be some random Korean words in roman I'm sorry yall I literally cant be bothered to think of clever terms or rhymes for spells.

If you want to know what it means, check the comments or TRANSLATE THROUGH NAVER PAPAGO, not google because those are more inaccurate 

school year starts in September, Jimin's birthday is in October.... SO Jimin is 11 in year one, but in year one holiday season, for example, he will be 12 (so don't be confused by the headers with the ages yup)


	3. Classes and Teacher Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a reference page so u can remember what classes with which teacher

**Mandatory classes for Year 1-6**

Astronomy - Ae Byeol

Charms - Mun Hyun-Shik

Defense Against the Dark Arts - Hwang Hye-Sook

Herbology - Ryon Jinshil

History of Magic - In Taewoo

Potions - Ri Songsu

Transfiguration - Pak Eunji

Flying - Ryo Mi-Ri

Combat and Swordsmanship - Hwang Jini

**Electives (2 in Year 2, 4 in following years)**

Ancient Runes - Han Beom-soo

Arithmancy - Kim Minsoo

Care of Magical Creatures - Myo Sangkyu

Divination - Chu Gyeongsoo

Human Realm Studies - Kung Yongja

**Headmaster is Daeshim**

**BTS AGE REFERENCE SO U REMEMBER**

When Jimin and Taehyung are in Year 3..

Jungkook is in Year 1

Namjoon and Hoseok are in Year 4

Yoongi is in Year 5

Seokjin is in Year 6


	4. ~1~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> start of 1st year! Jimin meets students his age at the bridge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't repost  
> please ask for permission to post translations  
> if there are grammatical errors its because I'm dumb and lazy

Year 1 - Age 11

"Are you excited to finally see people your age, Jiminsii?"

"I don’t know,” Jimin replied, trying to hide his nervousness as he scrubbed the plate in front of him. "But I never minded anyone being older, like you noona."

"I know Jimin," Hyejin, aged 18 and one of the school's staff, nudged him as she grabbed a plate from him to wipe dry. "But it's different to learn spells and potions with friends your age in class than sneaking onto campus and fooling around with your hyungs."

"Hey, it's not fooling around if it's Namjoon hyung teaching me."

"Yes because lying to Namjoon about wanting to learn the levitation spell to help trapped chickens only to use it for pranking your Hoseok hyung during his duel test is not fooling around," she scoffs.

"Namjoon hyung is smart but he's only a year older than me, obviously I could get away with it," Jimin muttered as he turned the tap off.

"Jimin, you better watch out when you start school, or else you're going to get in trouble with your professors this time, and not just with the kitchen staff."

"What's the point of having magic if we get in trouble for using it," Jimin puffed his cheeks. Hyejin sighed, lifting him up by his waist and set him on the counter.

"In the human world, we can't just go off casting spells. This school teaches us discipline. It's how we control ourselves."

"If I'm never gonna be in the human world then what's the point. I've lived here my whole life in Bangtan and I'm probably gonna live here forever. I have no reason to go there," Jimin said quietly, looking at the ground.

"Jimin, there's a world of endless opportunities out there. Without Bangtan, you wouldn't know how to protect yourself or properly help the human world." Jimin, whose only 11 with no experience in the human world, only ignored what she said, not caring about what it might've meant. He simply continued swinging his feet.

Hyejin, who noticed Jimin's disinterest, continued, "aaanndd, you can visit all those places your parents wrote about, maybe try all those yummy foods you complain about at every end of the year feasts that you sneak into." This time, Jimin laughed with bright eyes.

"Yeah, mommy and daddy went to Eurp a lot."

"Europe, Jimin. Europe," She corrected him. "Not only will you learn spells and potions, but you'll learn history and basic knowledge too," she teased him.

"There you are," Jimin heard the door open. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"Nope! Nothing," Jimin gave a wide smile to his Seokjin hyung.

"The train is almost here Jimin, and you're not even dressed," the 14-year-old rolled his eyes as he picked Jimin up. "Eunji is about to cross the bridge without you, just throw your robe on really quick." The small boy lectured the smaller one who frowned at his noona as he was being carried out of the room.

After being carried halfway into the campus under the night sky, a soft and rushed shouting was approaching them. "Jimin, Jimin, Jimin, hurry, hurry, hurry," he turned his head and saw Yoongi running directly towards them holding a small robe and a lantern. "She's leaving, she's leaving," he said repeatedly as he rushed to put Jimin's robe on after Seokjin set him down.

"Yoongi-ah, you're putting it on too slow," Seokjin said in a panic. "I'm trying hard," Yoongi said back, also in a panic.

"Mmm," Jimin hummed with a scheming look on his face. "I know! Hyung, you can just lend me your broom!"

Seokjin, who already knew his intentions, gently shoved Jimin's head as he kissed his teeth. "You fool around too much, this is why you're late," he scolded the smaller and grabbed his hand. "Yoongi, meet me by the fountain later," he shouted as he began to run with Jimin tailing behind.

"Look! Do you see the train," Seokjin pointed in the distance, but Jimin stayed quiet. He's seen the same train regularly throughout the year since he was able to remember it. Something that would seem magical to anyone never seemed magical to him. Magic and Bangtan were all he knew since birth. At some point, the boring train became something that Jimin envied. Every year Jimin watches the amazed and excited faces of new students arriving in Bangtan. He then watched the same faces excited to go back home for the holidays. After the summer break was over, he watched students arrive, excited to see one another again. Even some of the staff went back to the human world. Jimin was traded staff to staff to be looked after with every break that was taken. Jimin didn't have much opportunity to leave Bangtan because of his young age and other circumstances that were never explained to him. With school in Bangtan, something that he should've been excited about became something he was mutual with. Something that he knew he had to go through regardless. In the end, what would Jimin be learning magic for?

"Eunji-seonsaengnim," Seokjin bowed, placing a hand behind Jimin's back.

"Thank you Seokjin," she smiled and looked at Jimin. "Are you ready to start school, Jimin."

Jimin nodded, with a blank look on his face. "Come on, Jimin, brighten up. If you don't go into school with a positive attitude, you'll miss out on everything Bangtan has to offer you."

"I already know everything about Bangtan," Jimin murmured.

"You'll be surprised to know that discovery doesn't mean sneaking around while you think everyone is asleep," she winked at him and Jimin blushed in embarrassment from being caught. "You may go now, Seokjin," Eunji said to the boy who looked at Jimin with surprise.

The two walked side by side to the middle of the bridge where they would meet the group. Jimin could see them being led across the bridge. He could hear all the excited chatter. As a group of 150 children got closer, Jimin was beginning to feel nervous. However, as the usher was a few steps away, none of the new students were paying attention to Jimin. Most were looking around the realm. Some were distracted by the witch professor who stood beside Jimin. It had also seemed that some friendships and friend groups were established on the train.

As everyone finally stilled, Eunji began to give her introductions which Jimin blocked out. Instead, he shyly looked around at the students' faces. Seeing who could be his new friend. Wondering what country they might've come from, at least the countries he knew about from reading his parent's journals.

Almost done scanning over the group, Jimin caught the eye of a boy close to the front of the group. The boy gave Jimin a boxy smile but Jimin simply stared at him.

"Join the group, Jimin," Eunji took his attention. "It's time to lead everyone to the feast," she spoke lightly to him. Jimin nodded and joined the front row of the group but distanced himself a bit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is super short because its the first,,,I've written a bunch of chapters but out of order so updates may or may not be slow idk


	5. ~2~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimi's first year summed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't repost  
> please ask for permission to post translations  
> if there are grammatical errors its because I'm dumb and lazy

Year 1 - Age 12

Jimin was currently three quarters into his first year of school and he wasn't enjoying it very much. Although Jimin had barely talked to them, he found most of the students in his class, class 1B, either stingy, rude, or boring. It was mainly due to Jimin's lack of social skills and relatability.

During the welcome ceremony feast, everyone talked amongst themselves and Jimin snuck off to the west courtyard alleyway which led to Mabobe pond. A pond that Jimin normally visits on his own to skip stones and sit by to watch the magical creatures and animals that came to it. The pond wasn't necessarily forbidden, but it was told to be avoided so the animals could roam in peace. However, the creatures never minded Jimin's presence.

Throughout the first few months of school, Seokjin and Yoongi alternated in bringing Jimin to all his classes on time. They were super strict in making sure Jimin went to class knowing how much Jimin likes to roam the castle on his own. Jimin wasn't so sure why the two cared so much about Jimin's attendance, but after seeing how well Jimin was performing in most of his classes, the two trusted Jimin to go on his own.

In class, students didn't talk much to each other as they spent their time learning. Once in awhile, the students beside Jimin would create small talk with him but it never led to anything else. In between class, Jimin would either be on his own or hanging out with his hyungs when they weren't in class or his noonas that worked as Bangtan staff.

On his birthday Jimin found out that a celebration owl comes to the dorms to slam against the birthday student's door and drop off a huge explosion of confetti in the center of a lounge with a big happy birthday banner with their name on it at 7 AM. Jimin had never been awake for any of the other Year 1's birthdays, but when it's his birthday, it was hard not to notice the heavy thuds against his door from a large bird. It wasn't more than half, but a lot of students have come out of their own room to see who's birthday it was. Usually, students wouldn't recognize the name on the birthday banner as they weren't all familiar with each other yet, however, Park Jimin was a name known by most wizards and witches. It wasn't hard to know about the orphan wizard living in the Bangtan school with natural silver hair.

During in-class midterms preparations, the students were more chatty as they were given study periods. Jimin still didn't participate in conversations but it didn't keep him from being the topic of other student's conversations. A common conversation starter among all students of Bangtan was usually whether or not the other knew about the orphan kid. In his year, however, it was easier for the students to talk about their surprise of how well Jimin does in class despite having no parents to teach him wizardry growing up. He was always either the student with the best score or the student amongst the top three whenever the tests and midterm scores were posted. Jimin is really smart and works well with creatures and plants in general. However, he was one of the smaller kids who didn't have much physical strength and lacked magical energy.

One of Jimin's worst classes was Combat and Swordsmanship class. The class that Jimin was currently waiting to be finished for the day.

He was staring out the window while two students were at the front of the class duelling. The other students were on the edge of their seats, watching Dojin duel against his fifth competitor.

Jimin, however, was watching class 1E in their flying class. One boy, in particular, was great in hanging upside down from his broom. His friends were around him laughing and smiling the whole time. Jimin couldn't see his face but the boy had warm energy, Jimin was a little jealous.

"Jimin-ssi," Jini, the teacher, called. Jimin looked over to her and noticed the entire class look back at him. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Jimin looked at the front where Dojin still had his sword in his hand and the other student who stood there with his sword on the ground. The teacher knew Jimin wasn't doing well in her class, why would she ask him to go against a student who won five rounds already?

Despite this, Jimin didn't protest. Jimin, actually, didn't say a word and stood up from his seat. It wasn't his first duel in this class, but usually, he fought against someone his size and still lost anyway.

As Jimin got to the front of the class, he picked up the wooden sword from the floor. With a firm grip, he held the sword forward, mirroring his opponent.

"Let's just get this over with," Dojin muttered loud enough for only Jimin to hear above the crowd of students chatting. "Don't worry, I'll finish this in under a second." From his dismissive attitude, Jimin glared at him with a small pout on his lips.

Jimin was the first to charge at the other. He stopped a few feet in front of Dojin as he gave a sharp blow to Jimin's sword. Although, Jimin tightened his grip and didn't let the sword fall out of his hand. Dojin gave him an angry glare and Jimin, looking up at the other, gave one back with a determined spark.

When Dojin charged at Jimin, Jimin was small enough to dodge under him, switching spots with the other. Jimin swung again, hitting against Dojin's sword and almost knocking against Dojin's shoulder. The rest of the class was shocked by the display. Too shocked to make any comments. The entire class was silent and Jimin could feel irritation that Dojin was emitting.

Jimin's hope, however, was ultimately crushed when he swung again and Dojin returned his swing, shoving Jimin harshly to the floor. The sword stayed in Jimin's hand but Jimin fell on his bottom with a loud thud. The student began to murmur about how Jimin was done for and how his loss was predictable.

"Okay, that's enough," Jini intervened as Dojin was about to swing again. "Pack up, the class is finished." She walked up to Jimin, giving him a hand up who winced in pain. Dojin wore a huge smirk on his face and Jimin gave him one last glare before looking away.

Accidentally, Jimin made eye contact with the boy out the window, who turned quickly around on his broom. Of course, Jimin had to have two classes as his audience to watch him lose.

.

.

"You tried Jimin, Jini loves giving participation grades," Hoseok said, placing an ice pack on Jimin's butt.

"Yes, _and_ you showed determination through it," Namjoon emphasized.

"Only to get my ass kicked," Jimin swung his feet where he laid flat on his tummy.

"Jimin!" Hoseok kissed his teeth, gently slapping Jimin's mouth.

"It's only your first year," Seokjin, the Year 4 boy, sighed watching the two. "I didn't win my first match until Year 3. It's called progression, Jimin."

Jimin looked over at Seokjin who was sitting against the brick well. "But I'm not the same," Jimin protested with his cheek squished against the bench.

"Why not?" Namjoon asked, looking away from his book. Jimin turned his head, slightly hiding his face in his arms.

"It's harder for me to improve because I'm an orphan," he mumbled.

"So?" Yoongi interjected. "Has someone been saying these things to you."

"No," Jimin lied.

"You can tell us, Jimin," Hoseok said, rubbing Jimin's back.

"It's nothing new. The older years have been saying the same before I started school."

"He knew about that?" Jimin heard Seokjin whisper to Yoongi.

"Which kids in your year are saying that?" Yoongi asked, putting down his pencil. "The jerk that went out of boundaries in your duel is one of them isn't he?"

"Hyung, you're only in Year 3, what can you do?" Jimin asked rhetorically, still keeping his face laid on his arms, avoiding any eye contact.

"Jimin, you know you have to-- _you can_ tell us these things, right?" Hoseok corrected himself.

"I know," Jimin hummed. "But there's nothing wrong, so just forget it."

"Jimin, being an orphan doesn't make you any less of a person. Here we are all students and we are all learning despite where we come from. Being an orphan didn't hold you back from being at the top of 6 of your classes," Jimin laid there as he was being lectured by Namjoon, a 12-year-old who was just one year older than him.

Seokjin nodded at Namjoon's words, "he's right Jimin, so screw those assholes."

Hoseok gave Seokjin a sharp shush, "he got his potty mouth from you."

"We're your family here, Jimin," Yoongi gave the last word on the topic. For the rest of the night, Jimin stayed quiet, laying and reading, while the rest of the boys studied. Afterwards, they all walked Jimin back to the Year 1 common room and went along to their own dorms.

Walking back to his room alone, Jimin wished he had a close friend in his year. 


End file.
